


merciful oblivion

by orphan_account



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ain't it a gentle sound, the rolling in the graves?"(A duet of short poems about Dismas and Reynauld being in love)
Relationships: Dismas/Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon)
Kudos: 31





	1. Crusader

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as these poems contain suggestive content involving mlm (which I am not), I consulted a good friend of mine to ensure that the work wouldn't be fetishistic/disrespectful- thank you, Josh, for your help!
> 
> Additionally, this was originally going to be part of a separate project where I did several poems based off of character's barks, but I felt like these were too different in tone and subject to include with the rest- the rest of the poems will come at a later date, in a separate work, once I've completed them all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Light seize me! Make me your instrument!"

When he praises the Light

He relies not upon the murmuring chapel’s faith

He is calling upon the Light in his comrade’s eyes

The one that flickers so softly when he falters in combat.

* * *

He thanks the Light for the way it shines upon him

With rapturous attention and worshiping words

As it sparks in dark brown eyes underneath a bar’s torchlight

“Come home, come to my arms, come to bed,” it murmurs.

* * *

The service before the Service is fingers in his hair,

Quick whispers of prayer and an intensive studying of Solomon’s Song

There is no shame, no masking of intentions as they redress

After all, had that morning not been spent basking in the Light?


	2. Highwayman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fear not the hangman, nor the reaper!"

Why does fear no longer find a home in his eyes?

A path behind him is littered with bodies, mistakes, crimes,

And yet he knows he is returning to grace, to forgiveness,

To the purest love that man can offer to another man.

* * *

For no light is fully complete without a darkness to offset it,

Not criminal, not evil, but the heavy comfort of the night,

The well-deserved rest of a job well completed,

The dancing of a friend’s shadows cast from the backdrop of a fire.

* * *

Faith not found in churches, but found in the heart of man,

Kneeling with a special, still sanctified prayer

Hands dusted with gunpowder holding hands wrapped in steel,

Both holding a strong taste of copper, of metal, of redemption.


End file.
